User blog:Ace2609/Zoids Anime Villians
Has anyone ever notice how some of the villians in the Zoids anime share some kind of physical trait (i.e. hair, eyes) with each other. I have been itching to write my two cents on these traits so let's get started. Note: I am only writing about Prozen, Altile (we see him more often in NC), Alpha, and Jiin. *Two villians have full names : Gunther Prozen and Alpha Richter *Two sets of villians have first names starting with the same letter : Altile & Alpha and Gunther & Gene (Jiin)- Okay I know that last one is not his offical english name but if you Google " Zoids Genesis Gene" and click on the image, you should see some pictures of him. I know I tried it and it worked. *Both Prozen and Alpha have long hair tied in a ponytail, pierced ears (twice on both of Prozens ears), and held high government jobs (Prozen- Regent; Alpha- Mayor) *Both Altile and Jiin have short grey hair, worked for someone else (Altile- Backdraft; Jiin- the Sky People), and at least in my eyes, look like they workout a bit. *Three of them want world power : Prozen, Alpha, and Jiin *Two worked for (or adopted as) royalty : Prozen as Regent (Guylos Empire ) and Jiin as a prince/ emperor (Digald Empire ) *Two sets have eye colors in the same color palate: Prozen & Altile- red/ brown eyes and Alpha & Jiin- blue eyes (if you look in certain scenes in Genesis) *Two sets are in similar timelines : Prozen & Jiin- Low tech and Altile & Alpha- High tech (even though technically Jiin is from a High tech society) *Two worked in the military: Prozen as an Admiral and Jiin as a high commander *Three worked in organizations: Altile (Backdraft), Alpha (Richter Scale), and Jiin (The Sky People) *Two set are close to or in same age group: Prozen & Altile- 50's/ 60's and Alpha & Jiin- 40's *Two have relatives that appear in the show: Luke ( Alpha's son) and The Emporer of Digald (Jiin's adopted father) --Wolff didn't appear nor was mentioned anywhere in Choatic Century or Guardian Force *Three have Zoids that they actually piloted: Altile (for one scene ), Alpha, and Jiin *Three had very evil motives(?)- Prozen was possessed by the Deathsaurer, Alpha used his position to stamp out anyone (especially the Zi-Fighters) who openly challenges him, and Jiin is a plain nutjob *Three have faced the hero in the final battle: Prozen, Alpha, and Jiin *Three have faced the hero person-to-person: Prozen (Fiona did open the Blade Liger's canopy in one scene in CC), Altile (when he asked Bit to join the Backdraft Group), and Alpha (when Mach Storm came to his home while tracking wild zoids in the area) *Two never (technicially) fought the hero in the show: Prozen in GF (he was just a host for the Zoid Core and never controlled the Zoid itself) and Altile (Vega did all the work) *Three had the heroes rivals answer (or work with) them: Raven (Prozen), Vega (Altile), and Zairin (Jiin) *And finally, all four had people who did they evil deeds for them Hopefully I got everything down that I wanted to write down (writing from memory + I didn't watch all of CC or GF). Maybe next time I could do a comparison on both anime and video game villians (if anymore show up on this wiki). Ace2609 06:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts